In an engine, fuel injection control has so far been exercised based on an injection volume computed from the amount of intake air into each cylinder. Among such control devices for an engine is one having a cylinder injection valve for injecting fuel directly into the combustion chamber (cylinder) of the engine (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the case of a four stroke cycle (or four cycle) engine, moreover, the fuel injection volume is corrected in accordance with the amount of air increased during an intake stroke of a combustion cycle.